Colony Drone
The Colony Drones were a docile breed of foraging Rahi that were used to supplement the Visorak. History The Colony Drone species was originally created by Makuta Gorast using viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the species to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Genetically engineered to secrete a powerful enzyme found originally in Skakdi, the Colony Drone were intended to chemically reconstitute withered vegetation, along with many other Rahi. Distributed across the Matoran Universe, the Colony Drones revealed themselves to be a docile and well-natured breed of Rahi, thriving in large hives generally removed from Matoran civilization. Left to roam freely, the species began rejuvenating especially arid regions and using their Rhotuka as a source of sustenance for larger Rahi. Some time prior to the creation of the Visorak species, Makuta Chirox began experimenting on the wild Colony Drones of the Northern Continent, intent on using the species exclusively in service of the Visorak Horde owing to its unique Rhotuka capabilities. Modifying the species to become increasingly docile, a number of Colony Drones were rounded up in containment tubes. With a few individual specimens compelled to attack Matoran settlements, the Makuta were able to justify a mass recall of the species, secretly placing them in stasis. Once the Visorak Horde had been unleashed on the Matoran Universe, the entirely Colony Drone population had been captured and was being used in service of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Well-nourished in order to maximize their output of Rhotuka, the Colony Drones were forced to revitalize the Visorak once they became lethargic or fatigued. In the months after the Great Cataclysm, the Colony Drones were known to have been transported to Metru Nui, eventually coming to rove the island in larger packs. During this time, the Rahaga considered sending a horde of Metru Mantis to devour the Colony Drones, thereby disrupting the Visorak's supply of nourishment, eventually electing to find another means of weakening the Horde. Following the Battle of Bara Magna and subsequent Reformation of Spherus Magna, the Matoran Universe's entire Colony Drone population was evacuated onto the surface of a new world. It is assumed that the species here returned to its natural habitat in the jungles of the new world, far removed from the Matoran and Agori populace. Abilities and Traits While the species did not live up to Makuta Gorast's original ambitions for widespread coexistence with Matoran, the species came to possess an instinctive desire to harvest flora and prevent overgrowth. When left undisturbed by outside influence, the number of Colony Drones in a colony correlated with the size of their feeding grounds. Typically, Colony Drones lived in small clusters, sharing a hive whilst defending the surrounding territory. The species also possessed advanced cognitive abilities, allowing individual specimens to learn to avoid poisoned baits. Fitted with Rhotuka Launchers evolved into their hides, Colony Drones were able to launch a Rhotuka capable of nourishing a target. Owing to this unique attribute and their reptilian physiology, Rahi predators tended not to feed directly on the species, instead using them for long-term sustenance. Appearances See Also *Colony Drone Building Instructions Category:Rahi